Although hesitate about it I really like you!
by QaramellTem
Summary: ¿Qué sientes por él?...¿Será bueno regalarle algo?..Un simple dilema amoroso recorre a Rika, quién no sabe si aceptar o no, a el tamer engreído, como ella suele llamarle.


**Disclaimer : **Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia en cambio, si es mía XD , y la escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por gusto ^^.

**Although hesitate about it ... I really like you!**

**Por ~QaramellTem~**

Día de San Valentín…

¡Melaza por doquier!

Pero lo importante era…¿Qué demonios iba a regalarle?...Si bien ellos dos no eran novios ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿Era capaz de no regalarle nada?, un NO se escribió en su mente y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Regalarle algo…pero ¿Por qué?, meditó poco después. Si él solamente andaba detrás de ella. No había porque darle algo, ella lo rechazaba y si no lo quería entender, pues era un idiota!.

"No somos novios ni nada por el estilo…" pensó con detenimiento, sintiéndose momentáneamente triste.

—Hola Rika!! ¡¡¿Qué vas a comprar?!!.- Dijo Juri, quién se acercaba a ella aprisa sonriente desde otra tienda. No habían venido juntas, sin embargo las casualidades de la vida habían hecho coincidir a ambas tamers en un centro comercial de Shinjuku.

Rika la miró desganada, de por sí, ya tenía suficiente con Renamon diciéndole que comprara algo para él, que era lo menos que le debía.

—Rika! No me esperaba encontrarte por aquí…- Juri se encontraba hablándole con una ensanchada sonrisa, como si supiese el dilema que le provocaba estar allí. —Es decir…¿Te has decidido a comprarle algo?.

La Reina Digimon suspiró con pesadez, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en respuesta negativa.

—¡No te preocupes!...- Afirmó Juri. —En mi primer San Valentín con Takato también me fue difícil encontrar que regalarle…- La chica Nonaka le miró extrañada ¿Realmente Juri creía que le regalaría algo a ese tonto estúpido galancete de segunda?, al parecer, sí. Suspiró nuevamente para sus adentros. —¡Pero tu me tienes a mí! ¡Te ayudaré en lo que necesites!.

La joven Katou le sonrió de una forma encantadora, y tan llena de felicidad y apoyo sincero que, ella no sabía como decir, sin sonar grosera _¡¡No quiero regalarle nada Juri!!_.

—Eh… Juri…- Comenzó a decir, mientras la aludida la llevaba de la mano mirando de aparador en aparador. —Creo que…

—¡Mira que lindo está esto!.- Le dijo tratando de ignorarle completamente, sabía que si le hacía caso a Rika terminaría por destrozarle, con comentarios mordaces, el día de San Valentín; así que tomó una pecera de vidrio llena de agua la cual poseía en el fondo una roca en forma de corazón, y escrito un _Te amo_ sobre la misma, que al parecer tenía minerales en el interior, pues tan hermosa frase era de un color rojo. —¿No te gusta?...- Le cuestionó.

—Juri…- Alcanzó a decir, antes de ser interrumpida abruptamente por su amiga de nuevo.

—Apuesto a que le encantará.- Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso…¡¡Porque todo el mundo quería emparejarla con ese idiota!!.

—¡¡No es para él!!...¡¡No es para nadie!! …¡Entiende yo no quiero a nadie y nadie me quiere a mí!...¡Por mí el imbécil de Akiyama puede morirse y a mi no me importa!...¡No seas tonta y déjame en paz!...¡Detesto a esas cursilerías!.-

Estalló , y de la peor forma, Juri soltó la pecera de vidrio, y se echó a llorar, no porque aquellos comentarios tan crueles le hirieran, sino porque pensara que nadie le quería, cuando allí radicaba una persona que le amaba, ella misma, Juri Katou, le quería, era su mejor amiga, después estaban Takato, Jenrya, de pilón Ryo estaba enamorado de ella es que acaso…¿Rika de verdad se hallaba tan ciega?

La Reina Digimon salió de ahí.

No quería hacer llorar a Juri, pero ¡No le dejó otra opción!.

Renamon le siguió el paso de cerca, preguntándose la actitud de su tamer, hasta que la misma se detuvo frente al parque de Shinjuku. Ambas se adentraron en silencio por el denso bosque que podía llegar a parecer el parque, la tarde caía lentamente. Llegaron a un sitio conocido…La guarida de Guilmon.

Entraron y la Digimon cerró la rejilla. Una vez adentro, su tamer se sentó, abrazó sus piernas y se quedó mirando hacia la nada, escuchando la estridente música de su mp3.

Ella ya no tenía diez años, se suponía había madurado, y los comentarios mordaces y crueles que solía pronunciar , ahora sólo eran dirigidos a quiénes se los merecían. Se había vuelto alta, fuerte y más hermosa de lo que le recordaba, como no, los cinco años que han pasado a Rika le sentaron muy bien. "Quince años, Rika, Quince años"

—¿Por qué no quieres darle nada, eh Rika?.- Cuestionó su Digimon.

—¡¡Porque no!!.-

—Rika … ¿Qué sientes por él?.- Preguntó con temor de no hacerlo.

—Yo… nada, simplemente es otro tonto como Kazu y Kenta, que no deja de fanfarronear sobre como mola con las chicas.- La chica se quita los audífonos , y suspira.

*****

Regresaron casi al anochecer, mirando como las parejas se dedicaban versos, besos y caricias.

Por su mente pasó la imagen de Ryo, y la cara de destrozo que le provoco a Juri, ya se disculparía después, pero ¡Vaya día del amor y la amistad!.

Peros y más peros, todo el día estuvo lleno de pero y pero… sinceramente comenzaba a creer que la vida se le iría en peros.

Sintió como unas gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro. Su fiel digimon prefirió perderse en la densa vegetación, así que, se mojaría.

Miró nuevamente a las parejas, mientras éstas abrían sus sombrillas en medio de la gran plaza.

Suspiró , bien se mojaría, se resfriaría y pasaría el resto de su vida mirando ser felices a Takato y Juri, a Jenrya y Alice, mientras ella se volvía vieja, amargada y solterona.

De pronto, sintió algo en su espalda, ya no se mojaba, nada, excepto los pies, miró hacia arriba , observó como una sombrilla roja le cubría, y como una chaqueta café le despojaba del frío.

—Ryo…- Alcanzó a decir casi en un suspiro.

—El mismo! ¿Qué no se suponía que tenías mejores cosas que hacer en vez de salir conmigo?.- Sonrió triunfante.

—Las tengo!.- Replicó tratando de quitarse la chaqueta, a la vez de intentar arrojar la sombrilla al suelo, pero la mano firme del moreno la detuvo.

—No lo hagas.- Y la miró con ternura. —Dejaré de "molestarte".- Habló haciendo énfasis en la palabra molestar y fingiendo comillas con los dedos en la misma. —Pero no quiero que te resfríes.

El joven comenzó a caminar en otra dirección, alejándose de Nonaka.

—¡Espera!.- La pelirroja lo siguió, corriendo un poco para alcanzarle, él se volteó y le sonrió.—Quédate…c con con..migo.

Abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, Rika Nonaka la que siempre le despreció, ahora ¿Quería estar con él.?

—Por supuesto. – Le respondió a la súplica de ella, entrando al paraguas junto a Rika.

Caminaron un poco buscando mayor refugio.

—Quiero decirte algo....- Le habló nuevamente en susurro.

—¡Vaya! Qué coincidencia, yo también quiero decirte algo.- Replicó Ryo, mirándola con amor.

—¡Pero quita esa mirada de perro a medio morir!. – Le ordenó.

Se colocaron debajo de un gran árbol, pues la tormenta arreciaba , y la sombrilla no era suficiente para ambos.

—Empieza tú!.- Dijeron a unísono.

—Primero las damas.- Ofreció Akiyama.

—Dímelo tú primero!, o sino no te dejaré después!.- Ordenó de nuevo la chica.

—Como quieras…-El muchacho aspiró hondo y comenzó. —Sabes que me gustas, -Rika lo miró asombrada. —Y no sé porqué finges no estar al tanto de ello.- Aspiro nuevamente. —A lo que quiero llegar es, sabes que me gustas… pero no sabes que te amo.- Le dijo sin más, "¿Cómo puede decirlo tan fácil?" pensaba la ojivioleta.

—Te amo Rika, .- Ryo suspiró. —Bueno ahora que está dicho, puedo morir tranquilamente.- El joven moreno se paró erguido y dijo —¡Anda, golpéame! Golpéame por ser un imbécil que te molesta tanto, golpéame por no entender que amas a Jenrya y que no debo interferir en ello!.

La Reina quedó boquiabierta…

—¡¡¿¿Cómo eres capaz de decir tremendas estupideces??!!.

Entonces tomó a Ryo por a nuca, obligándolo a agacharse para impactar sus cálidos labios, contra los suyos, fríos, por no decir helados.

Al inicio del beso, no pensó que fuera tan poco placentero, en nada se parecía a los besos que contaban sus amigas, sin embargo Ryo, hizo separar ambos labios.

Ella se siento tonta…¿Cómo creía que de verdad a él le iban a gustar sus besos?, seguro que no besaba como lo hacían todas aquellas chicas que fueron las novias de él.

El moreno sólo susurró un rápido —Te amo.-

Y volvió por los labios de la enigmática e irascible Rika, tratando se saborear la cavidad de su Reina Digital.

Entonces ambos disfrutaron del beso, era dulce, cálido, con sentimiento, con suavidad, pero a la vez posesivo , encantador, y salvaje, todo aquello que se le podía adjudicar al tamer legendario. La separación fue el peor momento para ambos jugadores de digicards, y maldijeron a unísono la respiración aerobia.

—Espero haber podido hacer que tu San Valentín fuera lindo.- Le habló Ryo con dulzura.

—¿De qué vas?- Preguntó con tono molesto. —Es obvio que fue el mejor…-

El orgullo de Ryo Akiyama se ensanchó más que nunca, pues por fin había logrado lo que le parecía imposible…

—¡Lo sé!.- Rió el ojiazulado.

—Baka…- Le insultó Rika, mientras trataba de pegarle una cachetada, su mano fue retenida por Ryo , quién le propino el peor castigo que ella hubiese imaginado…probar sus labios.

******

**Primer Ryuki (publicado) . Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario. Sayo! **


End file.
